As the popularity of the game of golf has increased in recent decades, golf club designers have continued to develop new ways to improve performance of clubs, reduce weight associated with clubs, etc. In addition, club designers are often looking for new ways to redistribute weight associated with a golf club and/or golf club head. Golf clubs are assembled using various methods of connection, such as adhesives, mechanical fasteners, and the like. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method of connection for various portions of a golf club and/or golf club head that reduced the overall weight of a club and/or redistributed weight to desired areas.